<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unperceived by Sweet_Wing_Queen101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074860">Unperceived</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Wing_Queen101/pseuds/Sweet_Wing_Queen101'>Sweet_Wing_Queen101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Barry Allen is The Flash, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Flashpoint - Freeform, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Meta-Human Main Character, Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty are Parents, Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Wing_Queen101/pseuds/Sweet_Wing_Queen101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Willow comes to Central City with a group of science nerds, including best friend, Selene, and her girlfriend, Nancy, to see the particle accelerator turn on.<br/>Then the impossible happens.<br/>And Jack's life is never the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West, Julian Albert/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Rob/David Singh, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, girls, you can stop snogging, we're here," Jack chuckled, turning off the car. Selene gave him the finger, earning a muffled giggle from Nancy.</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes. "Guess you're gonna miss the particle accelerator turning on." He opened the passenger door as the two girls pulled apart, Selene glaring at the two boys.</p><p>"We have all the time in the world after the accelerator goes off, Moon," Nancy said breathlessly, as the two boys opened the back doors.</p><p>"Hey, Tammy," Selene barked, poking her shoulder. Tammy jumped and pulled out one earbud. "We're here."</p><p>"I can see that," Tammy snorted, sticking her cellphone in her pocket and jumping over the seats. "Where did Tanner say we were meeting up with the rest?"</p><p>"Outside the doors," Jack responded, grabbing his backpack. "See, they're waiting for us." The two other groups from Tanner's Science-1 Class were standing outside S.T.A.R. Labs, chatting. Tanner was eyeing his watch, a mixture of excited and impatient.</p><p>"To the future!" Michael grinned, earning groans from the three girls and an eye-roll from Jack.</p><p>"You're late," Tanner said when they arrived.</p><p>"Traffic," Jack explained. "Where's Emelia, Professor?"</p><p>"Sick, she's watching from the hotel," Tanner said shortly. "We're all here, let's go!" he shouted over the chatter, which immediately silenced. He led the group inside the building.</p><p>Dr. Harrison Wells was just stepping up to the mic when they entered in the back.</p><p>"Tonight," he said, "the future begins. The work my team and I do here will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me, that future will be here faster than you think."</p><p>---------</p><p>"Was that really all the speech there was?" Selene snorted as she, Jack, and Nancy went to get some air. "It was short and boring." Her eyes lit up, and Jack groaned. "You know..."</p><p>"You have that 'I have a really bad idea' face," Nancy said worriedly.</p><p>"No, I have that 'I have a really <em>good</em> idea face, love," Selene retorted.</p><p>"Don't involve me," Jack warned. "The last time you had one of your 'ideas,' the three of us got arrested."</p><p>"It won't happen this time, they're all distracted!" Selene said excitedly.</p><p>"What's your 'brilliant' idea, then?" Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead.</p><p>"You know how harshly Tanner grades our essays and projects," Selene began, her eyes glowing.</p><p>"Yes," Nancy said slowly.</p><p>"And how impressed he is when people go above and beyond," Selene continued.</p><p>"...yes." Jack was already regretting this.</p><p>"The three of us are the smartest in the class," Selene said. "If we could study the accelerator-"</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Jack exclaimed. "Yes, we're the smartest in the class, but the only person who could possibly understand the technology is Wells! You don't know how dangerous it is!"</p><p>"Then we go take a look," Selene retorted.</p><p>"Moon," Nancy said anxiously. "This doesn't sound like a good idea."</p><p>"This sounds like a stupid idea that will get us <em>killed</em> instead of arrested," Jack growled.</p><p>"Fine, then," Selene said coldly. "I knew you both would chicken out. I'll just have to do it myself." She darted off.</p><p>"Selene!" Nancy exclaimed, but Selene had disappeared around the corner. "Jack, you have to stop her!"</p><p>Jack was already running. "I'll get her back safe!" he called back.</p><p>Selene had already knocked out two guards when Jack arrived at the back doors. "We're definitely getting arrested for this," he muttered, yanking open the doors and following the sound of Selene's racing footsteps.</p><p>The facility was bigger than he thought. He had to race down two levels before he found Selene in front of a large open hatch.</p><p>
  <strong>(Since I am terrible at descriptions, just imagine the particle accelerator.)</strong>
</p><p>"Selene, stop!" Jack ordered.</p><p>Selene turned, her expression icy. "This is for science," she said.</p><p>"What about Nancy?" Jack demanded. "How do you think she'll feel if you don't come back?"</p><p>"I will," Selene snapped. She spun around and jumped off the ledge. Jack cursed.</p><p>Before he could leap after her, an alarm blared, and the blue light started moving faster. Jack blanched and raced to the edge of the platform.</p><p>Selene was her back, struggling to stand. Jack quickly joined her on the ground, trying to pull her up.</p><p>"Go!" Selene shouted.</p><p>"Not without you," Jack insisted. He pulled her to her feet.</p><p>The light was becoming a streak of movement now. Jack and Selene reached the same conclusion at the same moment.</p><p>"It's going to blow up!" Jack exclaimed.</p><p>"We can't get out," Selene yelled over the noise. "Those rooms might-"</p><p>The earth shuddered.</p><p>"Even if they could, we wouldn't be able to open them," Jack said swiftly. "We need to leave." They turned towards the platform, but the doors had been shut.</p><p>Selene put her face in her hands. "You were right, Jack. This was a stupid idea."</p><p>Jack took a breath. "I might be able to cover you," he said.</p><p>"Jack, if you do that-" Selene said anxiously.</p><p>"You have someone to go back to," Jack said sharply. "I don't."</p><p>"Nancy's going to kill me," Selene muttered. She pulled Jack into a hug.</p><p>The ground shuddered again. Jack shoved Selene to the ground and lay down on top of her, shielding as much as her body as he could from the impending explosion.</p><p>And then the particle accelerator blew up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning. I have a very low grade in science. I had to do a lot of research, and even then, some of this isn't even true.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1 Year Later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack rubbed his forehead and sighed. What he wouldn't give to be back at Oxford. This was so <em>boring.</em></p><p>"Behind a bit?" Camilla asked, looking sympathetic.</p><p>"A bit?" Jack gestured to the huge stack of papers next to his laptop. "You call this a bit? Why did I decide to work as a police secretary again?"</p><p>"Because you want to help people and suck at field work?" Camilla suggested, eyes twinkling.</p><p>"Because you were arrested a year ago and this was the only job available?" Victor Drake sneered without looking up.</p><p>"Thanks for the support, Drake," Jack drawled. Camilla giggled. "Nice to know you care."</p><p>"I don't," Victor sniffed.</p><p>"Ouch," Jack said dramatically, earning more giggles from Camilla.</p><p>"Would you three just shut up?" Trixie groaned. "You're more annoying than my aunt and uncle."</p><p>"You're no fun," Camilla pouted.</p><p>"What are you even complaining about, Willow?" Trixie added. "You do the fastest paperwork here, except for Allen."</p><p>"No one's faster than Allen," Victor pointed out.</p><p>"That's not surprising," Jack muttered under his breath. He raised his voice. "So, I was thinking the four of us could get dinner tonight, at Big Belly Burger."</p><p>"Busy," Victor said at once.</p><p>"Doing what?" Trixie snorted. "Spending time with your television?"</p><p>"Doing literally anything but being in the same room with Willow longer than I need to be," Victor responded.</p><p>"I'm free," Camilla said, a slight hopeful note in her voice.</p><p>"I'm going on a date tonight," Trixie shrugged. "Looks like it's just you two."</p><p>"Oooh -- who are you going on a date with?" Camilla asked excitedly.</p><p>"A person," Trixie smirked. "Now get back to work."</p><p>"But Trix-"</p><p>Jack tuned out their bickering and went back to checking the files.</p><p>-------</p><p>"How was your day?" Julian asked distractedly when Jack came in the door. He was on the couch, scowling down at a file.</p><p>"Mind numbing," Jack responded, kissing Julian's cheek. "And yours?" He went into the kitchen and started heating up the herbal tea.</p><p>Julian's fist clenched around the file.</p><p>"What did Allen do this time?" Jack asked gently.</p><p>"The usual," Julian growled. "He showed up ten minutes late, did very little work, and I'm pretty sure he stole some evidence today. Again. When I asked why-"</p><p>"He made up an excuse that is entirely unbelievable," Jack finished with a sigh. He poured two cups and sat down beside his boyfriend, handing him a mug.</p><p>"Thanks," Julian said with a tight smile, pecking his cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you."</p><p>"Learn how to make your own tea?" Jack suggested. Julian snorted. "Just be glad Allen has an even slightly pleasant personality. I have to deal with Victor Drake, the A** King."</p><p>Julian laughed and put an arm around him. "I thought that was <em>my</em> title."</p><p>Jack leaned closer so his face was barely an inch from Julian's. "You're not an a** to me," he said with a smile. "And you're easier for me to deal with."</p><p>"That's because you like me," Julian drawled.</p><p>A beeping noise interrupted them. Julian scowled again and pulled out his phone. "Crime scene," he sighed. "I have to get back to work."</p><p>"And I have an outing with a coworker," Jack agreed, drawing Julian into a short kiss before standing up.</p><p>"Why was I not informed of this?" Julian demanded, following him to their bedroom.</p><p>"I was going to," Jack said exasperatedly, pulling jeans and a t-shirt from his wardrobe. "I haven't been out with friends in a while, and I'd like to do that."</p><p>Julian relaxed. "Oh, a friend."</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes and began changing out of his work clothes. "Did you really think I would cheat on you, Jule?"</p><p>"Of course not," Julian scoffed. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "Well-"</p><p>"Even if I were that type of person," Jack said calmly, sitting down on the bed to put on his tennis shoes, "I can't cheat on you with a gender I'm not interested in."</p><p>"Right," Julian said quickly, but Jack could tell he was relieved. "I knew that."</p><p>"'course you did," Jack teased. "You'd better go," he added.</p><p>Julian kissed him deeply and then left. Jack pulled out his phone.</p><p>"Hey, Camilla...."</p><p>--------</p><p>"I'll have a cheeseburger, hold the onions," Jack said, "an order of fries, and... Camilla?"</p><p>"The same," Camilla agreed.</p><p>"Two cheeseburgers, no onions, and two orders of fries?" the cashier rattled off. Jack nodded. "That'll be $24.30."</p><p>Jack pulled two twenties out of his wallet. The cashier gave him his change. "Your food will be ready in a moment." He handed them their call number, and Jack led Camilla over to a table.</p><p>"Thanks for this," Camilla said with a sigh. "I needed a break."</p><p>"I did too," Jack agreed with a smile. "So, how have you been?"</p><p>"I'm... looking for a boyfriend," Camilla admitted.</p><p>"Oh?" Jack said curiously. "Do you have someone in mind?"</p><p>"I do, actually," Camilla grinned. "He's cute, smart, funny, and has a good heart."</p><p>"He sounds like a charming guy," Jack agreed.</p><p>"What about you?" Camilla asked.</p><p>"Me? About 75.8% of the time, I am bored out of my mind," Jack said dryly, and Camilla giggled. "I blame work. Luckily, for 25.2% of the time, I have Julian."</p><p>"Who's Julian?" Camilla questioned. "Is he your brother?"</p><p>"No," Jack corrected. "He's my-"</p><p>"Hand over the cash, buddy."</p><p>Jack jerked his head around and spotted a man at the cash register. Colorless steam was rising from his hands.</p><p>The cashier snorted. "What are you going to threaten me with? Air?"</p><p>Jack sniffed the air while studying the man and cursed.</p><p>"No," the man sneered. "Helium."</p><p>
  <em>Heat him up? No, that would just make him float, and if he heated him up to much, he'd explode. Cooling him down... that might work... how would I....</em>
</p><p>A familiar red streak appeared and the Flash appeared behind the man. "How about you step away from the man."</p><p>"How about no," the thief said coldly.</p><p>"Flash!" Jack yelled. "Helium! Freeze him!"</p><p>"Who the h*** are you?" the man demanded.</p><p>"Guys, what's the freezing point of helium?" the Flash asked, confirming Jack's theory that the speedster had someone on comms.</p><p>"Hold your breath!" Jack ordered a wide-eyed Camilla.</p><p>"Guess I'll just have to do this the hard way," the man said, lifting his hands.</p><p>The Flash zoomed out briefly, then returned in a split second with an odd-looking gun. What looked like blue fire shot out of the gun and enveloped the man. When it disappeared, there was a translucent statue of the man, with frozen helium around his hands.</p><p>The customers and staff began clapping, and Flash waved once before disappearing with the statue.</p><p>"That was so terrifying," Camilla gasped. "You're so <em>brave,</em> Jack."</p><p>Jack had a sudden hunch who Camilla wanted to date.</p><p>"You never answered my question," Camilla said breathlessly, gazing dreamily at him. "About Julian."</p><p>Jack sighed, rubbing his face. "Julian is my <em>boyfriend</em>."</p><p>Camilla froze. "You... you're..."</p><p>"I'm gay," Jack said gently. Before he could say anything else, he was suddenly in an alley two blocks away, Flash facing him.</p><p>"How did you know the guy could control Helium?" the Flash asked with that odd vibrating voice.</p><p>"You know, I would have preferred a 'thank you,' instead of you kidnapping me," Jack said exasperatedly. "And it was <em>obvious.</em> I could<em> smell</em> it."</p><p>"I wasn't kidnapping you," the Flash said quickly.</p><p>"You took me, unwillingly, out of a public place and into a secluded area," Jack pointed out. "That is technically the definition of kidnapping."</p><p>The Flash scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry."</p><p>"You were casing out a possible ally or enemy," Jack shrugged. "I understand. I don't have to like it, though."</p><p>"Casing out?" Flash questioned.</p><p>"Now, could you take me back to Big Belly Burger so I can eat my dinner?" Jack drawled.</p><p>"Right, sorry to interrupt your date," Flash said again.</p><p>"It's not-"</p><p>He was suddenly back in the fast food restaurant and at his table. Which was empty other than a bag with fries and a cheeseburger and a note.</p><p>"-a date," he finished with a sigh. He picked up the note.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry. I read the signs wrong. I need a breather -- of oxygen, not helium.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Camilla</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Jack entered the apartment, Julian threw himself at him, pulling him into a desperate hug.</p><p>"Thank goodness you're alright," he rasped.</p><p>Jack hugged him back, nuzzling into his neck. "I'm fine."</p><p>"Why aren't you terrified?" Julian demanded, leaning back so he could stare at him. "You could have died!"</p><p>"The Flash always shows up in time, and I can hold my breath for up to five minutes, which is more than enough time to find something to freeze him," Jack said calmly. "As it is, I'm just annoyed."</p><p>"Annoyed," Julian repeated, looking a mixture of exasperated and affectionate.</p><p>"Yes," Jack said dryly. "First, an evening which was supposed to be peaceful and relaxing ended up being hijacked by an evil meta-human. Second, I had to tell Camilla that I'm gay so she wouldn't pursue me. Third, I was kidnapped briefly by the Flash."</p><p>"You were kidnapped by the Flash!"</p><p>"I'm fine," Jack repeated gently, pecking his lips. "He just wanted to ask how I could figure out the meta-human's powers so quickly."</p><p>"Because your mind is basically a twin of Holmes'," Julian grumbled, before giving Jack a much deeper, longer kiss. When they broke apart, Julian said breathlessly, "Never do that to me again."</p><p>"Never on purpose, Jule," Jack promised. "I haven't eaten yet-"</p><p>"You can wait ten minutes," Julian ordered, hands moving down to Jack's belt.</p><p>It ended up being half an hour before Jack could eat dinner.</p><p>----------</p><p>When Jack showed up to work, Camilla's and Trixie's desks were empty and Victor, for once, wasn't doing any work.</p><p>"Where's...?" Jack began.</p><p>"Camilla's taking a few days off," Victor replied, looking faintly sympathetic. "Trixie is either asking for them to fire you or handing in her resignation."</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Jack yelped.</p><p>"Trixie is homophobic," Victor said with a sigh. "Camilla isn't, but... well..."</p><p>"How -- when-" Jack sputtered.</p><p>"When you told Camilla that you were gay, there was someone from the CCPD behind you," Victor explained. "The entire force knows you're homosexual now. Most of them are perfectly fine with it, given Singh is married to another man."</p><p>Jack rubbed his face tiredly.</p><p>"Speaking of, Singh wants a word," Victor added. "Why didn't you tell us you were like Sherlock Holmes?"</p><p>"Because I'm not," Jack said dryly. "He's a sociopath."</p><p>"You know what I meant," Victor grinned.</p><p>"I don't like to flaunt it," Jack sighed. "I'll see you later?"</p><p>Victor nodded.</p><p>Most of the officers that Jack passed on the way up to Singh's office greeted him with a nod and a smile like usual. A few of them gave him surprised looks.</p><p>When he arrived at Singh's office, Trixie stormed out, gave him a disgusted look, and marched past him without a word. Jack raised a brow at her back and knocked on Singh's open door. He noticed that Julian, Allen, and Detective West were also inside.</p><p>"Come in, Willow," Singh ordered. Jack took a seat next to Julian, who squeezed his hand.</p><p>"Hey," Allen said with a tight smile. "You okay?"</p><p>"I'm used to homophobic idiots," Jack replied. "What did you need me for, sir?"</p><p>"How long have you been able to think the way Holmes can?" Singh demanded.</p><p>Jack tapped his chin. "Seven years old, I believe," he responded.</p><p>"When were you going to tell me?"</p><p>"I wasn't planning on it, sir," Jack sighed. "I inherited my intelligence from my father, and... we're not exactly on the best terms."</p><p>"I don't care," Singh said sharply. "I want you as a detective. Your new partner is Detective West."</p><p>Jack sighed and rubbed his face. "Yes, sir." It would be more difficult than ever to hide his secret, but he couldn't really say no.</p><p>"Allen, Detective, you're dismissed," Singh ordered. Allen and West exchanged glances before leaving.</p><p>"What is it, sir?" Julian asked. Jack had a fairly good idea what Singh was going to tell them.</p><p>Singh raised an eyebrow at Jack. "Your boyfriend knows."</p><p>"You want us to stay professional at work," Jack said. "You don't care what we do at home, but here, you don't want us distracted."</p><p>Julian let go of Jack's hand. "I suppose that's doable."</p><p>"It had better be," Singh said firmly. "Willow, your new uniform is waiting for you at your new desk. Albert, I want your report on my desk tonight. You're dismissed."</p><p>-----------</p><p>"Why don't you get along with your dad?" West asked at the end of the day.</p><p>"Many reasons," Jack said with a sigh. "Why do you ask, Detective?"</p><p>"I'm a dad," West explained. "I want to make sure I'm a good one."</p><p>"Well, you're already much better than my father," Jack grumbled. <em>Considering you're on the side of the law.</em> "I don't want to talk about him.</p><p>"Is there anything else I need to know, sir?"</p><p>"Well, tomorrow at eleven the Vandervort diamonds are being shown here before being displayed in a museum, and we're supposed to be here to protect them," West said.</p><p>Jack nodded. "Seems like something many people would want to steal. I'll be here."</p><p>"That's all I can think of," West added. "You're free to go."</p><p>"Good, I have a date with Julian," Jack said with a small grin. "See you tomorrow, Detective."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this, Patty Spivot is not Joe's partner. Obviously. But she's still a detective on the metahuman task force.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...the return of my great-grandfather's ring," Mr. Vandervort said. "Getting that returned to my family has been most priceless to me."</p><p>Jack was busy scanning the crowd from the balcony. He wasn't a big fan of guns, so he also had a tranq on him. It was quieter, so the person he was shooting wouldn't notice until it was in their neck.</p><p>At that moment, he spotted a man in a green hoodie, eyes fixed on the ring. Jack readied his tranq.</p><p>Several things happened at once. Jack, having a patient, trained eye, could see it all, although it happened very quickly.</p><p>The Flash zoomed down from the balcony, but the man in the hoodie moved much faster, taking the ring and walking right back out the door. Instantly, Flash zoomed right past the jewels and skidded to a halt.</p><p>Skidded...</p><p>The man in the green hoodie didn't move <em>faster</em> than the Flash. He slowed him and everyone else down!</p><p>"The ring is gone!" Singh exclaimed. "No one leaves, I want all the doors locked-"</p><p>Jack was barely listening; he was thinking about the man in the green hoodie and how to bring him down.</p><p>"Hey, Willows," West interrupted his thinking. "You look somewhere else."</p><p>"Most likely," Jack shrugged. "I'm just annoyed that man got away."</p><p>"How do you know it's a guy?" West asked curiously, his eyes lit with anticipation.</p><p>"I see things most people don't," Jack said calmly. <em>Isn't </em>that<em> true.</em> "It was very quick, but I could see a man in a green hoodie. I believe he's a metahuman with ability to slow everyone around him down." He glanced at the clock. "...actually, I believe he steals everyone's kinetic energy and moves at normal speed."</p><p>"How-"</p><p>"Time moved normally while the man was stealing the ring," Jack explained. "He was the only one moving, other than the Flash-" West's eyes widened "-yes, I could see the Flash, he was moving very, very slowly."</p><p>"Have you figured out a way to stop him?" a voice demanded. Jack turned to see Singh behind him, looking impatient and slightly haggard.</p><p>"Tranq dart, <em>after</em> he's finished using his power, sir," Jack replied. "It's quiet and quick. He won't know until he sees the dart in his neck."</p><p>"I need you to figure out where he's going next and nab him, in case the Flash doesn't," Singh ordered.</p><p>"I need to know what he likes to steal first," Jack frowned. He turned to West. "Are there any cases since the Accelerator exploded that involve thefts that don't seem like thefts, as if their items just went missing, even if they claim to have them in their hands?"</p><p>West stared at him, then said, "You'll have to ask Barry."</p><p>"Allen?" Jack frowned.</p><p>"Right, your boyfriend doesn't really get along with him," West sighed. Singh snorted.</p><p>"I can work with him if necessary," Jack said patiently. "I know you consider him your son..."</p><p>"Hey, I get it, Julian first," West said dryly. "I'll get Barry to bring you those cases." He shook his head wonderingly as he left.</p><p>----------</p><p>About ten minutes of dull reading later, Jack found the pattern: the man in the green hoodie stole things of sentimental importance. Well, <em>that</em> was an interesting fetish. What if that something didn't have any monetary value?</p><p>That brought up another question. Where did this man keep his pilfered goods? It had to be somewhere big....</p><p>Thoughtfully, Jack pulled up CCPD's criminal database, keeping what he'd seen of the man's face in his head.</p><p>"Russel Glosson," Jack mused. "Let's look at your life."</p><p>Another five minutes later, and Jack had found Glosson's hideout -- the run-down, abandoned Naydel Library, which his ex-wife had worked at as an archivist. He had also found Glosson's next target, a painting called <em>The Crystal Ball. </em>It would be displayed the next day, at the Central City Museum.</p><p>Jack pulled out his tranq gun. Maybe he would bring Julian for a date....</p><p>----------</p><p>"You want," Julian said dryly, "too look at <em>art. </em>At a <em>museum.</em>"</p><p>"Not willingly," Jack snorted. "The man who stole the Vandervort ring will try to steal the new painting, <em>The Crystal Ball.</em>"</p><p>"And you know this..."</p><p>"He steals things of sentimental value to the people who own them," Jack explained. "I did do research, Jule. I <em>know</em> what I'm doing."</p><p>"I know," Julian said with a sigh. "I don't know what you're thinking half the time, because you're always fifty steps ahead of my thinking." Jack blushed, and Julian smirked. "Your blush is adorable."</p><p>"So you've said," Jack grumbled. "We can go out to dinner before, if you like."</p><p>"Any time I spend with you is wonderful," Julian promised. "We could go to a carnival and I would love it."</p><p>"You <em>hate</em> carnivals."</p><p>"I <em>love</em> you."</p><p>Jack turned bright red, and Julian smiled.</p><p>"I... love you too," Jack said quietly.</p><p>"You're adorable," Julian chuckled, pulling him into a short, sweet kiss. "We're going out to dinner first, or you'll be bored out of your mind."</p><p>"I asked you out so I <em>wouldn't</em> be bored," Jack explained. Julian raised an eyebrow. "You're very interesting. Much more interesting than art."</p><p>Julian smirked. "Of course I am."</p><p>Jack laughed. "Jerk!"</p><p>"Nerd!"</p><p>----------</p><p>"You need to wear suits more often," Julian said quietly, a dark look in his eyes.</p><p>"So you've said," Jack said breathlessly, looking everywhere but his boyfriend. He was aware of the huge blush on his face.</p><p>"I'll say it again." Julian pulled him closer and tried to kiss his neck.</p><p>"We're in <em>public,</em> Julian!" Jack squeaked. "And in a museum! No one does PDA in a museum! Ever!"</p><p>"That people <em>know</em> of, pet," Julian murmured.</p><p>"You're drunk," Jack sighed, pushing Julian off of him. "I told you to only have one glass."</p><p>"I am not drunk," Julian retorted. "But you in a suit..."</p><p>"Stop," Jack ordered, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. "I need to concentrate and I can't if you're trying to get into my pants."</p><p>"I can't help it, you look delicious," Julian groaned.</p><p>"Shut up," Jack hissed as they passed an elderly couple.</p><p>They entered a bigger room where several well-dressed people were gathered. Jack pointed at an elegant painting. "There it is."</p><p>"Julian? Jack?"</p><p>"Allen," Julian drawled. Jack rubbed his forehead. "Detective Spivot. You look lovely."</p><p>"Thank you," Spivot said warmly. "So do you. You're here for the painting, too?"</p><p>"Yes," Jack agreed. "I love art. Especially antique. It's very elegant."</p><p>"It is," Spivot agreed. "Apparently, Barry's into art, too."</p><p>"Yeah," Allen agreed.</p><p>"Oh?" Jack said with interest. He hadn't pegged Allen as an art lover. "What's you're favorite piece?"</p><p>"Um..." Definitely not an art lover. "I don't really have one."</p><p>"Ah," Jack mused with a slight grin. "My favorite is probably Starry Night. He has his own style."</p><p>"Yeah, Starry Night's cool," Allen nodded.</p><p>"It was lovely seeing you both," Jack said suavely, earning a blush from Spivot and a slightly hungry look from Julian. He pulled his boyfriend out of the room and into the hallway.</p><p>"One would think you actually <em>were</em> an art lover," Julian said quietly.</p><p>"Lying runs in the family," Jack said flatly, and Julian gave him a slightly concerned look. "Allen, however, is a terrible liar."</p><p>"I could see that," Julian snorted. "What do we do when we spot G -- him?"</p><p>"Stay out of the room, out of sight, and tranq him," Jack responded. "We have to wait until he's stopped using his power, otherwise he'll just move out of the way of the tranq dart."</p><p>"Be careful, J," Julian said softly, an unusually gentle look of concern in his eyes. Jack kissed his cheek in response.</p><p>"CCPD! Freeze!" Spivot suddenly shouted. Jack and Julian spun around; Spivot was pointing her gun at someone out of sight.</p><p>The people in the room suddenly stopped moving, and Glosson walked forward and took Spivot's gun. Then he walked over to the stairs just in Jack and Julian's sight. The crowd began moving again, and several people exclaimed in shock when they saw Glosson pointing the gun at them.</p><p>"How are you as fast as the Flash?" Spivot asked breathlessly.</p><p>The Flash appeared at the top of the balcony above them. "Oh no. He is much slower."</p><p>An unfamiliar man and Caitlin Snow appeared in the crowd as well.</p><p>"Now," Jack hissed. He and Julian pulled out their tranq guns.</p><p>"It's a trap?" Glosson said slowly. He winked at Spivot. "I'm slow -- not stupid."</p><p>Just as they fired, Glosson activated his powers again. The tranq darts stopped in midair, two inches from his face. Glosson studied them a moment while Jack cursed quietly. Then he pointed the gun at the chandelier, which was directly over Spivot.</p><p>"No!" Jack hissed, pulling Julian back. "You walk in, you lose your kinetic energy. You can't stop this!"</p><p>Glosson grinned at them and fired. The chandelier fell in slow motion. The Flash instantly shot down the stairs.</p><p>"He's not going to make it," Julian growled, struggling in Jack's grip. Lightning was still streaking behind the Flash, who was now frozen, two feet from Spivot. </p><p>"You can't do anything," Jack whispered, pulling Julian into his arms.</p><p>Glosson picked up the painting and turned his powers in Jack and Julian's direction. Jack blanched as he was suddenly unable to move.</p><p>Everything happened in slow motion.</p><p>The chandelier crashed down, leaving just enough time for Flash to push Spivot out of the way but have it smash on top of him instead.</p><p>And Jack, hopelessly, helplessly, watched as Glosson pulled Julian from his grip and out of the building, pricking Julian with his own tranq dart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>